


Hooked

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [7]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Dead by Daylight au, M/M, Violence, like theyre actually in the game, not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: Patrick gets hurt and Gar does all he can to make sure he gets out alive





	Hooked

A heart beat echoed in Gar's ears, health kit in hand he sprinted through the cornstalks. Behind him was Pat, who was limping from the wound in his side. Gar slowed, letting Pat pass him before running behind him. I can't lose him.

The heartbeat faded from their ears as they ducked behind a rickety shack, they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Come here, let me see. Where are you bleeding?" Gar asked as he opened the health kit and inspected it's contents. Pat, who was cluching his side, made his way over to Gar. Gar glanced at the wound brefly, before grabbing a hold of one of the bandages and some disinfectant. He applied them to Pat's wound quickly, finishing right when the heart beat sounded close again.

"Can you run?" Gar looked around a corner, the heart beat grew louder.

"No, but I can try," Pat let go of the building he was leaning on for support and took a step forward. He seemed fine for a second before his knees buckled under him, Gar caught him just before he hit the ground. In a panic, Gar helped him inside and guided him to a locker.

"Wait in here, I'll come back after he's gone," Patrck stepped into the locker, but before Gar could close the door he grabbed a hold of Gar's faded and bloodied shirt. Their lips collided, the almost foreign feeling of love and warmth radiated through the two of them.

"Stay safe," Pat mumbled before the locker door closed and Gar ran off.

.

Exiting the shack carefully, Gar turned the corner where he spotted the trapper chasing Dan. Dan held his side like Patrck had been but from where Gar was standing it didn't seem too bad. Gar decided to stay close to them, ducking through windows to not be seen until he eventually caught up with Dan.

"Here take this, I'll lead him away" Dan tried to stop him but Gar had already ran off towards the direction of the killer.

"Look out for the traps!" Dan shouted, Gar looked down briefly so see if there was any in his direct path, he was relieved there wasn't one and kept running, waving to Dan as he left.

It didn't take long for him to find the trapper, rather the trapper to find him. He navigated his way around the houses, making sure the trapper stayed with him to ensure that his teammates could finish the last generator.

The final click of the last generator echoed as the lights turned on, Gar sighed in relief. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up... Gar turned a corner quickly not paying attention to the trap placed in a patch of grass on the ground and stepped directly on it. He screamed, tears sprouting to his eyes from the pain.

He tried to pull his foot out, but before he could escape the trapper knocked him down. He was picked up, Gar attempted to wiggle out of his grasp but found himself unable to. The trapper hung him up on a hook, placing a trap under Gar's feet before walking away.

Gar struggled, he expected to be the last one, everyone else had probably left by then. 

Patrck - Gar's breath hitched in his throat.

Is he still in the locker? Gar tried struggling again, panic rising to his chest. He was almost off the hook when the entity materialized above him to stab him with one of its legs. Gar held onto the leg that was trying to peirce his chest, I have to get Patrck. More tears dripped down Gar's checks, this time though it wasn't from pain but out of grief. A small chink ringed through his ears; his whole body ached, every breath burned his lungs painfully.

He was going to die.

"Patrck..." he tried to say but the feeling of being lifted off the hook caused him to cough instead. He felt his legs touch the ground, slender arms holding onto him tightly.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here" Pat's voice echoed through Gar's mind calming him down, Pat wiped tears from Gar's checks before placing a light kiss on his nose.

"C'mon, let's go. I don't know how long we have until he comes back" Pat held Gar close, as they quickly and carefully made their way to the door. When they arrived Dan stood there waiting for them with Nin, they both looked as terrible as Gar felt. Dan handed Pat the health kit so he could quickly patch Gar up. At the door opening, the trapper stood, watching the four of them with dark eyes. He began to approach the four.

"Guys we have to go," Nin said as she backed up into the exit, Dan and Pat held onto Gar's arms. They lifted him slightly before quickly (as they could) following Nin out.

When they arrived to the campfire they placed Gar down against a fallen tree. Molly and Wade made their way over to help.

"Is he alright?" Wade asked taking off his jacket to give to Pat who placed it onto of Gar.

"For now? Yeah, he just needs to rest," Pat said and Nin nodded her head in agreement.

"We all do honestly," She said before walking over to another fallen tree to sleep, Dan joined her a second later. Molly and Wade said they would keep watch in case somthing happened and went to sit by the fire. Pat smiled before laying down next to Gar, who snuggled next to him as he let out soft snores. He placed a soft kiss on top of his head, as he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
